I was Created For you
by just.me.and.i
Summary: So what are you?" she asked. "That's the thing, i don't know. But one thing I do know is that I love you.


A/N- Okay Guys, this is the prologue to this sort of book I'm writing and the reason I'm posting this is to get a second an opinion other than my biased mother. So after reading this, review and tell me if you want to read more!

"What do you think Collins, should we bring this baby up a notch?"

"I don't think so Marcus, you shouldn't be so rash. This is a human life we are dealing with"

"Its note like anyone will ever know or feel sorry for 'im"

"My conscience will"

A contrasting silence filled the air. One of the two previously conversing men felt uneasy in the presence of the other. He was small, mousy, quiet, and prematurely balding, therefore it was natural for him to feel a bit intimidated of the second loud, large, and confident male, who was also rash, much too rash for his- and other's good. Both were standing in a small room filled to the brim with computers, monitors, graphs, charts, and a large upwardly slanting surface that protruded from the wall, it was a control center filled with dials, levers, screens, and buttons of all colors. The men were standing at that surface looking through a window that filled the whole wall, into a room whose floor was many feet below them, making them feel as if in a bird's nest. The large room was a calming baby blue color from the plastic cover on the floor to the windowless walls and ceiling. No furniture or item stood in this room, for one reason- to make way for the jet-sized machine standing in the middle. The object of the men's attention. It's pearly white contours were hard to describe, or recognize, except for the man laying on a horizontal part of the machine that looked like it was specifically designed for that sole purpose, and on the ends of this horizontal bed protruded two round 'arms' that bent in a way that both ended over his body. The men continued to look at the giant machine, much too big for its purpose to be the comfort of the boy. The small uneasy man finally broke the silence by taking a deep breath, preparing himself.

"You ready Marcus?"

"As ready as you'll ever be" the bigger man chuckled.

"Well in that case, neither of us are ready"

But nonetheless, his hand began to hover on of the switches. Another deep breath, and the switch was flipped. A harsh buzzing filled the room as the machine woke from it's slumber, beginning to raise its arms and spin them around and around the boy, completely unfazed by what was happening about him.

"You think we gave him enough pills" Said Marcus.

"Yes, he should be completely knocked out for another day or two"

Silence once again filled the room as the men contemplated.

"The machine warmed up yet?" slurred Marcus in his usual tone.

"Yes" was all Collins could say his stomach turning as he watch his companion's hand press a few buttons. The machine whizzed and burred and hammered before giving up and emitting a sound of lost energy, and shutting down completely. Marcus and Collin were aghast with panic as they ran around in the small room pressing buttons, switching switches, and analyzing monitors.

"Why'd it stop?"

"You askin' me?"

"Of course I'm asking you or who did you think I was asking, the kid?"

The men yelled for a few minutes unable to decide what to do.

"It's probably the energy"

"Maybe the electricity went out?"

"If the electricity went out then we'd be sitting in darkness, and still, the machine doesn't run on electricity!"

"That's it" Yelled Marcus

"I'm doing this my way now!" Punching poor Collins so hard he passed out on the floor. Marcus then proceeded to press buttons and switch switches, muttering angrily to himself and not paying attention to Collin's body whatsoever. Scanning the control board, Marcus contemplated what to do, until letting his eyes fall onto one big red button. Ah, the big red button, the main source of comedy in cartoons always forsaking a big BANG, the button of disaster, the button that was always there. And Naturally Marcus being the big fat idiot that he was (no one had a clue how he had gotten all the way to the position he had now) pressed the button out of sheer childish ingenuity (if you could even call it that). And the machine whirled into life again.

"Hah, who needs know-it-all Collins, no one does, and that's who"

Ironically there was a bang as the machine whizzed around the boys' body a bit too fast, fast enough to explode the whole thing. And of course ironically there were lots of nuclear ingredients, and chemicals of all sorts, which combined with the sheer colossal size of the machine, gave it a big enough bang that the whole room burst into flames, dragging both scientists out of their little nest. The bang also created a big hole in the wall raging out into the lonely forest that was 'thought' to be free of animals, therefore safe to put a military scientific lab in. And in this forest the fire raged on and sprinklers went off, but it was too late for Marcus, too late for Collins, too late for the lone wolf, and too late for anyone to witness the boy explode into a million pieces, only to somehow rematerialize, in a mutated form, that resembled the wolf that the same fire took the life of. Yes, it was much too late for anyone to see as the boy got up in his half- wolf state and walk right out, letting the fire ricochet against his fur. Much too late for anyone to notice the boy's human heart burning into a black crisp as its owner continued without it.


End file.
